AksyonTV Sked (2nd sked)
Legend : *- Radyo5 92.3 News FM simulcast **- TV5 simulcast Weekdays 5:am Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abduarhman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)5:15am Salit Aksyon Headline Balita 5:30 am – Good Morning Club** 8 am – Punto Asintado* 10 am – Bitag Live* 11 am – Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)11:45am - Salit Aksyon Headline Balita 12 nn – Aksyon Sa Tanghali Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco (LIVE)12:15nm Saksi Sa Tanghali 2 pm – Wanted sa Radyo* 4 pm – Cristy Fer Minute* 5:30 pm – T3 Reload** 6:30pm – Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Salit Aksyon Headline Balita 7 pm – Aksyon TV rerun programs (Juan Direction every Monday, 7-7:30 pm)/Sports 5 programming Wed & Fri (also later on Mon & Tues) 5:30 pm – PBA (LIVE) (later removed) Tues & Thurs 5 pm – UFL (LIVE) 10 pm** - Mon: Firing Line with Teddy Begnino Tues: Pia Arcanghel Wed: IMBESTIGADOR Ng Bayan Mike Enriquez Thurs: Jing Magsaysay Fri: TJ Manotoc 10:30 pm – Aksyon Tonite Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco (LIVE)10:45pm Aksyon Tonite 10:50 pm – Reaskyon** 11:05 pm to 12 mn – Aksyon TV short programs Saturday 5 am – Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Sabado Mike Enriquez Marisol Abduarhman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)5:15am Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Sabado 6 am – Healing Galing* 7 am – Alagang Kapatid 8 am – Magbago Tayo* 10 am – Metro Sabado* 12 nn – Aksyon Sa Tanghali Sabado Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco (LIVE)12:15nm Aksyon Sa Tanghali Sabado 1 pm – Aksyon TV rerun programs 3:30 pm – PBA (LIVE) (later removed) 6:30pm Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Sabado ☀Mike Enriquez Marisol Abduarhman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Sabado 7:30 pm – Aksyon TV rerun programs before sign off – 10:30pm Aksyon Tonite Sabado Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco (LIVE)10:45pm Aksyon Tonite Sabado Sunday 5 am – Salit ABC Headline Balita Linggo Mike Enriquez Marisol Abduarhman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)5:15am Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Linggo 6 am – Chink Positive* 7 am – Alagang Kapatid 8 am – Perfect Morning* 10 am – Healing Galing* 12 nn – Aksyon☀Sa Tanghali Linggo Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco (LIVE)12:15nm Aksyon Sa Tanghali Linggo 1 pm – Aksyon TV rerun programs 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (later removed) 6:30pm SalitABC Headline Balita Linggo ☀ Mike Enriquez Marisol Abduarhman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Salit Aksyon Headline Balita Linggo 7:15 pm – Aksyon TV rerun programs (It’s More Fun with Philip at 8:30 pm, and sometimes: Bigtime Bakbakan) before sign off – 10;pm Aksyon Tonite ☀Linggo Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco (LIVE)10:45pm Aksyon Tonite Linggo Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:The 5 Network Category:Nation Broadcasting Corporation Category:Program Schedule